


The Page of Change

by Midnight_NEO



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_NEO/pseuds/Midnight_NEO
Summary: Matsukawa has told another one of those "Mankai Mysteries" to some people. And it's called "The Page of Change", a notebook that can switch the personalities of the first two people who encountered it. Suddenly, Tasuku Takato saw the notebook and asked Homare Arisugawa if it's his...
Kudos: 24





	The Page of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic based off of me and my friend's conversation on Discord earlier. Please tell me if i have anything to change or improve! Criticism is welcome!
> 
> (Also, the rookies (Chikage, Kumon, Azami, and Guy) aren't in this timeline yet)

Just another normal weekday at the MANKAI Company Dorms. Almost half of the residences, or actors there are in school or work... Or pretty much off finding triangles.  
But a notebook suddenly appeared in the halls of the dorm. 

Tasuku accidentally kicked the notebook across the halls without looking. Tasuku picked the random notebook up and saw the Royal-like pattern on the cover. "...This must  
be Arisugawa's..." Tasuku said. Tasuku carried the notebook and went to find Homare, who he found at the courtyard. "Arisugawa, is this your notebook?" Tasuku asked.  
"Hm? I do not recall seeing that notebook in my entire life." Homare answered. "So it isn't yours?". "No. But i have to say, the velvet patterns on the cover looks  
exquisite! I would like to have it!" Homare said. "If you insist." Tasuku said as he gave the notebook to Homare. 

As Tasuku went back inside, Homare observed the cover of the notebook and flipped through the pages. But he suddenly stopped when something caught his eye. A weird  
and sketchy symbols on the middle of the notebook. "Someone must've already written in this notebook... I have to say, the symbols are drawn in pretty good." Homare said to himself. But he remembered something Matsukawa said.  
\------------------  
"I forgot! There's one more Urban Legend surrounding the MANKAI Dorms!" Matsukawa said in excitement. "Another? How many Urban Legends do we even have here?" Izumi asked. "Oh! But this is an interesting one! It's called "The Page of Change"! It really interested me!" Matsukawa said. "And what could this "Page of Change" be?" Homare asked. "It's hidden in a notebook with an artistic cover. It's located in the middle of the notebook, you'll see it when you encounter a page with symbols on it..!" Matsukawa answered. "And what does it do?" Izumi asked. "Well, if someone encountered the notebook, and then another person passes by it, those two will switch personalities!" Matsukawa answered. "...That's.. Kinda extreme, if you ask me." Izumi said.  
\-------------------  
"(Hm. There's no way this could be the "Page of Change". Kazunari must've drew this here.)" Homare said to himself. "(Unless...)". Homare walked back inside and stared at where he found 'The Loupe of Sincerity'. "...There's a possibility."

(The next day)

"Mmm... Goodmorning.." Tsumugi greeted to everyone in the lounge. He saw Tasuku drinking tea while reading some sort of book. "Ah! Tasuku, good morning--" "Goodmorning to you as well, Tsumugi! Perfect timing!" Tasuku said in a weird, enthusiastic tone. Almost not like him. "..What?" Tsumugi was left confused. "I have prepared this poem to everyone in the dorm ever since dawn!" Tasuku answered. "..T-Tasuku..? Are you okay? You're acting a little bit like Homare..." Tsumugi said. "Comparing me to Arisugawa? We're not the same person. We're completely different!" Tasuku answered. "U-uhm.. I'll be right back." Tsumugi said.

Tsumugi rushed to Homare and Hisoka's room. Tsumugi gently knocked on their door. Suddenly, Hisoka opened the door. "Ah! Hisoka! You're up early..!" Tsumugi said. "..Arisu isn't acting like himself..." Hisoka said. "Homare too?!" Tsumugi said. "Too?". "Hisoka, what do you mean Homare changed?" Tsumugi asked. "He isn't noisy this morning.. Which is good but, i'm having a bad feeling about this.." Hisoka answered. "Hmm.. So Tasuku became uncomfortably noisy, while Homare is being uncomfortably quiet.." Tsumugi mumbled. "What's wrong with Tasuku..?" Hisoka asked. "Oi, Hisoka. Here's your marshmallows. Don't eat them all. We still have a show coming up this week and we need to save up the marshmallows." Homare said. 

"(Hisoka isn't wrong... Homare is acting less bright today..)". Tsumugi thought to himself. "Oh. Goodmorning, Tsumugi." Homare greeted. "Ah- Goodmorning, Homare..!". "(Something is off here...)".  
\-----------------  
"What i'm saying is, Tasuku and Homare aren't acting like themselves today." Tsumugi said. "It is pretty weird... This is the first time i saw Tasuku writing poems and Homare isn't." Izumi said. "Something must've happened. I'm not used to seeing them act like this." Azuma said. "Right?!" Tsumugi exclaimed. "I'll go see the problem later at practice." Izumi said. "...". "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they're just pranking us." Azuma said. "I hope so. But it's quite weird that Tasuku and Homare can prank us like this. Tasuku can't even agree to anything not serious." Tsumugi said in a concerned tone. \-----------------  
"..."  
"(Tasuku and Homare are still acting normal while acting out scenes.. But.." Izumi said in her mind. "Oi. Hisoka, wake up. We're not done yet." Homare (?) said to Hisoka, who is sleeping peacefully. "Zzzz...". Homare (?) sighed. "Here's his marshmallows. It appears we might need a lot more if we want to make this show a success without anything going wrong and getting in our way." Tasuku (?) handed the marshmallows to Homare (?). "It appears you're right. I want this show to be a success. And i'm not the only one." Homare (?) said. "(Oh dear.. This is even more confusing than i thought... Tasuku speaking in a formal tone, while Homare being too serious about acting.)".Izumi spoke to her head. 

"I think the two of them switched personalities. I can sense Tasuku having Homare's aura, while Homare having Tasuku's aura." Izumi said. "Switching personalities? Along with hobbies..? That seems kinda extreme.." Azuma said. "!!!" Izumi gasped. "Director? What's wrong?" Tsumugi asked. "I'll be right back guys!" Izumi rushed out of the practice room and into Homare and Hisoka's room. "A notebook with an artistic cover..." Izumi mumbled while searching the area. Something suddenly caught her eye. A red velvet notebook that stands out from the rest of Homare's books. She quickly grabbed the notebook and flips through the pages. She stopped at the center of the pages, the page with the sketchy symbols in them. 

"...Impossible.. Can it..?". Izumi carried the notebook and came to find Matsukawa. She then spotted him at the balcony talking with Kamekichi. "Matsukawa!" Izumi shouted. "Eek! Director?! What brings you here?" Matsukawa asked. Izumi then quickly flips through the pages until she reached the middle. "Are these the symbols of the Page of Change???" Izumi frantically asked. Matsukawa gasped. 'Why, i believe it is!" The manager answered. "...That explains it.." Izumi said. "What's the matter?" he asked. "...Well...". Izumi explained everything to Matsukawa, who was in shock. "I-i didn't actually know that this Urban Legend is true!!!" Matsukawa exclaimed. "Is there any way to reverse it?!" Izumi loudly asked. "Hmm...". "Anything?!". Izumi asked. "I think they're going to stay that way for 48 hours straight!!" Matsukawa answered. "48 WHOLE HOURS?!" Izumi shouted.

"The Page of Change is probably one of the most extreme out of all the Urban Legends I've every told..." Matsukawa said. "..You said it.. But, i wonder if we can get used to Tasuku and Homare being different..." Izumi said. "It's only for 48 hours! You'll get used to it!" Matsukawa said. "...I hope.."  
\------------------  
"Ah! Welcome back, Director! Where have you been?" Tasuku (?) greeted. "O-oh! I was just checking something.. Let's continue on with practice." Izumi answered.  
"What did you do?" Tsumugi asked. Izumi showed the notebook to Tsumugi, Azuma, and Hisoka. "What a beautiful notebook! What's the matter there?" Azuma asked. Izumi quickly and quietly explained what the notebook does. "Since the effects of the notebook are on Tasuku and Homare, we're safe from the effects." Izumi said. "Oi. What are you guys whispering about there? Let's resume practice." Homare said.  
\------------------  
"Alright! That's it for practice! Good job everyone!" Izumi shouted. "Good work everyone! Let's hope that this show will be a success!" Tsumugi exclaimed. "Zzzz..." Hisoka snored. "Come on now, Mikage. I don't wanna carry you all the way back to your room." Tasuku said. "Mm.. I'm up. Go on without me.." Hisoka yawned. Tasuku and Homare got out of the training room, while Izumi, Tsumugi, Azuma, and Hisoka are still inside. "You think we can hold on for 38 hours more?" Tsumugi asked. "Hmm.. Let's just try our best. I'm sure we can hold on..!" Izumi answered confidently. "...I'm honestly concerned about Tasuku.." Tsumugi said. "...I want the old Arisu back.." Hisoka sighed.  
\------------------  
"(Is Omi in charge of dinner today? I should buy some missing ingredients)." Izumi thought. She suddenly encountered Sakyo, who looked annoyed. "Oh! Sakyo! What's up?" Izumi asked. "Oh, Director. Nothing, i'm just a little annoyed of that humming outside." Sakyo answered. "Humming?". Izumi went to check out the noise along with Sakyo, and they found Tasuku humming and smiling while writing poems... "W-Why the hell is Takato humming like that?! It's kind of creeping me out." Sakyo said. "It honestly feels so weird. "Oh yeah, i also passed Arisugawa down the hallway earlier. For once, he isn't spitting out poems. I wonder what's wrong." Sakyo addressed. "Ehehe... I'll tell you the details later.. Right now, i'm gonna go shopping." Izumi said. "I'll come with you. And then you can explain everything to me." Sakyo said. "O-oh.. Thank you!".

As the two got in the car and headed to the grocery store, Izumi explained everything to Sakyo. "The Page of Change, huh? I thought Matsukawa's tales are just some idiotic made-up story, but i didn't expect it to be real." Sakyo commented. "It's very real. Plus, i think the whole company wouldn't get used to seeing Tasuku and Homare's personalities being switched. I wonder how'll they react to that..." Izumi said. "Just hope that the time limit is a lie and it will just be 24 hours." Sakyo said. "...I have some doubts.." . "(But hopefully this doesn't effect the upcoming performance..)".  
\-----------------

(The next day)

"Ah! Goodmorning everyone! I have recited another wonderful poem for this specific morning~!" Tasuku said. "So noisy.." Masumi complained. "..Is Tasuku okay..?" Tsuzuru asked. "Uhm... I-it's a long story..." Izumi answered. "Can you keep your poems for yourself?? For once??" Homare said. "(Dang... This is the first time i saw Homare scolding Tasuku like that...)" Izumi thought. "Arisugawa, art can't be kept to themselves. Art is meant to be shared!" Tasuku said. Homare sighed. "..This is weirding me out." Tsuzuru said. "Something is definitely wrong here." Omi said. "It's kinda uncomfortable, really. Tasuku smiling and Homare being serious. That's honestly creepy." Banri said. 'Director, what happened?" Omi asked. "Well..". "I'll explain it, Director!" Matsukawa shouted out of nowhere. "W-Whoa! Matsukawa?! Where did you come from?!" Izumi asked. "Well, i have been here the whole time! Now, allow me to explain..." Matsukawa started explaining the Urban Legend. "Director, is this true?" Tsuzuru asked. "I'm not entirely sure, but, it's impossible that Tasuku and Homare are just acting for 2 whole days.." Izumi answered. "...This is creepy as heck.." Banri said.

"Is everyone comparing me with Arisugawa again? I repeat, we're COMPLETELY different people. It's impossible that we're having the same personality!" Tasuku said. "They aren't aware." Masumi commented. "I guess the minds are also switched as well..." Izumi said. "Like Tasuku said, we're not the same.". Homare said. "Now, would everyone like to hear my most recent poem?" Tasuku said. "N-no thank you--" Izumi answered. "Ahem! 

"Shining break of day  
where a herbal, fresh tea spins  
betrayed by the air". 

The whole room was silent. Banri is the first one to break it. "O-Oi! The Urban Legend is real! This isn't Tasuku!". "..You're right.." Omi said in shock. "Tasuku turned into the weird one now." Masumi said. "You said the effects will be gone within 48 hours, right?" Tsuzuru asked. "Yes.. About 27 hours more." Izumi answered. "Sigh... He literally can't keep his poems to himself, can he?" Homare said.  
\-----------------------  
"Director, how's the both of them?" Tsumugi asked. "They're acting the same....Well.. Tasuku performed a poem.." Izumi answered. "...So they are switched." Tsumugi said. "We still have 1 day left... I hope we can make this." Azuma said. "W-we can! Trust me!" Izumi shouted. "Good thing the effects will be gone by tomorrow, while the show is about a week away." Tsumugi said. "We're lucky in this case. I'm actually scared that this will actually affect the performance." Izumi said. 

While Izumi was walking back to her room, she saw something, kinda shocking. "(..Is that.. HOMARE DOING SOCCER?!)". Izumi was staring in shock. "(I know that he and Tasuku's minds got switched but... He honestly looks kind of charming here...)". "Ah! Director! Want to join me?" Homare asked. "M-me?! Uhm.. I don't know how to play though.. I'll pass." Izumi answered. "Alright then, see you at practice." Homare said. Izumi continued walking towards her room. "It's hard to believe that that is Homare..." Izumi said to herself. 

Izumi saw Tasuku on the balcony, reading Shakespeare, smiling. "(It's also hard to believe that that is Tasuku.. As you never see him smile. I think i can get used to this for a few more hours.)" Izumi smiled.  
\------------------------  
"Director? Why are you smiling?" Azuma asked. "O-oh! It's nothing! I just saw Homare and Tasuku earlier. It honestly feels kinda great seeing Homare serious and Tasuku smiling." Izumi answered. "You already got used to them? I'll go and try." Azuma said.  
\------------------------

(The next day)

"...Let's see if Homare and Tasuku are back to normal again.." Izumi said. Everyone in the lounge was quiet, waiting for someone to break it. And they were expecting a specific person.

"..."

"..."

"Goodmorning everyone! Ah! The morning breeze came to greet me once again!" Homare greeted. "Izumi, Tsumugi, and Azuma gasped in joy. "Goodmorning." Tasuku said. "Goodmorning everyone!" Izumi greeted. "Hm.. Welcome back..!" Azuma whispered. "Welcome back?" Homare asked. 'We didn't go anywhere. And why do you guys look surprised?" Tasuku asked. 'It's a long story. Right now, eat breakfast!" Omi answered. "???" Tasuku was left confused. 

Izumi suddenly realizes the notebook she kept in her room. "I'll be right back!". Izumi rushed to her room and grabbed the notebook. The notebook that is gone. "Huh? Where's the notebook...?". Izumi started searching everywhere for the notebook, but no dice. 

"Well, let's just hope that the notebook doesn't come back here again..."


End file.
